The 2 New Mews , the Ryou, and the aliens!
by donttouchme-whyrustilltouchin
Summary: when Ichigo's friends get stabbed, she takes them to cafe mew mew only to find out that their mews! is love at first sight for ryou? is it another love for kisshu? WILL ICHIGO FINALLY SLEEP AT NIGHT!     kishxoc                               ryouxoc
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Malindura: Hey every one!

Kichi: haaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!

Malindura: Kichi, hay is for horse! You mean heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy!

Kichi: You really think I care about horses right now! (No offence to horses.) Anyway they are the same thing!

Malindura: whatever…any way this is not really the first chapter, it is in traducing us.

Kichi: yeah!

Both: Caution: we are very detailed! And awesome! Ok here we go!

Introduction:

Name: Cherry Yoshizato

Age: 14

Height: 5'4"

Hair style: straight kinda wavy dark brown hair with red ends that goes all the way to her mid-back

Animal: young jack lope (no horns)

Outfit (normal):1st outfit- black tight fit v-neck shirt with sleeves that go all the way to her elbows. Spaghetti –strap tank top with a whole bunch of cherries. Red skinny jeans with a black studded double belt. Black platform boot that go all the way to her knees. 2nd outfit- red spaghetti straps tank top under black jacket with no shoulders but those have sleeves that go all the way to her wrists. Dark wash skinny jeans. Cherry necklace. Black slouch boots.

Eye color: dark brown almost black

Skin color: pale (if that is a color)

Race: Japanese; Brazilian; Scottish; Irish

Mew outfit: red one-sleeve cropped corset with ridges on bottom side; red mini skirt with ridges on bottom; red slouch boots; red mew accessories; red ribbon bracelets that go half way to her elbows; brown bunny ears and tail; red wine color eyes( no she is not evil!)

Weapon: sakura spear (no not like zakuro's her is a whip this is an actual spear!)

Attack: ribbon cherry SHOCK!

Fav quote: What's up, Doc? (You know because she's a bunny animal thing)

Specialty: being random and cute at the same time.

Name: Heidy 'razuberi' Ruiz

Age: 14

Height: 5'4"

Hair style: wavy almost curly black hair that she lets down even though it get gets puffy. Goes all the way to her mid-back

Animal: arctic fox

Outfit (normal):1st – gray t-shirt with a whole bunch of crayons aligned to make a peace sign; necklace with one angel wing; green short shorts with black tights underneath; rainbow converse that go all the way to her knees; a lot of bangles on both arms; orange and pink daisy hairclips; 2nd outfit: orange bubble dress (not the lady gaga one ) with black leggings; orange flats; light brown cropped sweater

Eye color: brown with orange in the edges

Skin color: light brown

Race: American-Dominican (look it up!)

Mew outfit: white cropped corset with no straps or sleeves; white bubble skirt (kinda like taruto's shorts only it's a skirt); white finger-less gloves that go all the way to her elbows; white stiletto boot 2 inches above the ankles; white mew accessories; white strap with ridges on both sides going from corset to skirt; white eyes; white fluffy tail and fox ears

Weapon: rose dagger

Attack: ribbon razuberi rose!

Fav quote: Please don't get me mad, you don't want to see me mad!

Specialty: has alter- ego that is pretty demond-ish (ok so maybe a lot, but oh well!)

Malindura: ok so now you know what we look like!

Kichi: carrot cake!

Malindura: what. In .the. World is wrong with you!

Kichi: sorry animal instincts.

Malindura: what type of animal instincts is that! Anyway, keep on reading

Disclaimer: we do NOT own tmm or mmp! Think about it then why would we be doing this?

**American Mews**

Ichigo's P.O.V.:

"Ichigo? Ichigo! ICHIGO!" I heard someone scream and realized who it was from the Spanish- American accent." Oh, sorry!" I replied. It was Heidy A.K.A. razuberi. "You know Ichigo I am very worried for you!" she said. "why?" I asked. " because you day dream so much!" she said moving her curly hair out her big brown eyes. A dead giveaway that is she is not from here. Yet I marbled how she could easily socialize with every one else." Huh?" I asked. " Well, if you day dream so much one day a snake is going to bite you and you won't notice and then you'll die and haunt people!" she joked. She is very random, just like sakura. " You are so weird!" I said. Just then sakura appeared with a bowl of popcorn. " what's up, doc?" she asked. " the sky!" Razuberi replied rolling her eyes. We all laughed, but then stoped when we heard a loud knock at the door. "One second please!" sakura yelled as she walked toward the door. She opened the door and a loud grunt escaped from her mouth. Razuberi and I looked up from our homework to see who it was when sakura fell to her knees. "sakura!" we both yelled and ran toward her. We got there just in time to catch her before she completely collapsed on the floor and she instead fell to razuberi's arms. I looked at the person who had stabbed her and gasped. It was alien! But it wasn't Kisshu, Pai, or Taruto. It was so other guy that I've never seen before. " who are you?" I screamed at him. " which one is the mew?" he said, ingnoring my question. He has a very rough voice, looks very buff, and look about 6'11". " Who are you?" I repeated. He looked at me from head to toe. " you must be it!" he said as he grabbed my neck. ' Let go of me!" I screamed at him.

Razuberi's P.O.V.:

"Ichigo!" I screamed as he flung her across the room. I helped sakura to her bed. Ichigo took out gold thing and screamed something that sounded like 'mew mew Ichigo! METAMORPHO-SIS!' and a bright light surrounded buff guy just looked in satisfaction. What the HELL WAS HAPPENNING? Then he looked at me and sakura. AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY? A sudden burst light hit him and I looked back at Ichigo. She is now in a puffy pink dress with no straps and hot pink boots and is holding a hot pink heart with a bell in the middle. He got up and looked at again. Then he wasn't there anymore I looked around the room and felt something cold and sharp against me neck. Must be a dagger. " Surrender,Mew! Or your friends will die!" he yelled from behind me. " let her go!" some else yelled from behind us. He let me go to see who it was. I ran to sakura, picked her up, and dragged her to where Ichigo is standing . I looked to where the voice came and saw four other girls in very short outfit. " Ok. Now I know I'm dreaming." I murmured under my breath. I noticed that they all have animal things and each one is wearing one specific color. They yelled something and more light came rushing toward him. He was knocked his butt but got up quickly. "Mew Ichigo, are you ok?" the purple one asked. Ichigo nodded. She looked familiar, but couldn't quite put my finger on it. Not that it matter right now cause right now all I want to is what the hell was happening and the did this random… thing just stabbed Sakura? I got up and screamed at the top of lungs, " WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE? AND YOU," I said pointing at the buff guy, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU JUST STABBING RANDOM PEOPLE? AND YOU," I said/yelled to Ichigo, "WHY DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST TELL ME YOU WHERE A MEW?," then I finally turned to the other mews, "AND YOU PEOPLE!WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" I screamed, gasping for breath. Everyone just stared at me in shock, of course, except Sakura who was paining attention to her wound. " Well, are you going to awenser me or not?" I yelled at them. "well, we can't really trust any one enough tell them our secret." Ichigo said. "So you don't trust me?" I said. I turned to the buff guy, "and you, why are you j-UGH!" I got inturupted by a sharp sudden pain in my back. "RAZUBERI!" I heard Ichigo screech. "good night, little brat!" a rough voice whispered into ear the everything went black.

Kichi: OMG! Do they die?

Malindura: you'll find in the next chapter of …American Mews!

Kichi: Please review!

Malindura: Or we'll follow your IP address, go to your house, and steal your cookies!


	2. We're WHAT!

Malindura: we do not own tmm or mmp and also I'm working with mewmewcherry1! TO THE STORY! Also I said in the last chapter I said that Razuberi is an arctic fox and her mew outfit is white well now she is just a plain fox and her mew outfit is orange! Cause orange is beastmode!

Kish: when do I come in!

Malindura: AHHHHHHH! KISH W-WHEN DID YOU GET IN AUTHOR'S NOTE?

Kish: you left the studio door open, when do I come in?

Malindura: soon! Now shut up and let's get back to the story!

Ichigo: HI EVERYBODY!

Malindura: AHHHHHH OMFG! GET THE F*SNITCHEL* OUT!

Ichigo: ok…*Kish and Ichigo leaves*

Malindura: *calms down* back to the story…

Kichi: hey I didn't get to say anyth-

Malindura: BACK TO THE FRIKIN STORY!* takes deep breath* Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Cherry's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes all I saw was light…was I dead? The stab REALLY, REALLY hurt but…why would I be dead? I DIDN'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO BE POPULAR YET! OR BE FAMOUS! OR SAY GOODBYE TO MY FAMILY! OR EVEN HAVE MY FIRST KI- I sat up, and who the hell is that? Wow…..HE'S HOT! I always did have a thing for blondes….and bossy people but I swear I know this guy! What is it? I haven't been to this place before…maybe class? Anyway…wait…..MY STAB STILL HURTS! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait… where's Razuberi? Oh god…oh no….OH HELL NO! LAST THING I REMEMBER WAS HER GETTING STABBED! Ok….focus, cherry, focus…. First things first…. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I said, a little too loud but oh well, the cute blond dude turned around and said "you're in the basement of café mew-mew." I'm probably not dead so "What a gay name." I said –in English- so he wouldn't understand "You know I can understand you!" he said –in English- which totally humiliated me by the way, "idiota! Por que eu falei Inglês?Read phonetical Ele é loiro, ele não é daqui! ele é provavelmente americano! baka, baka, BAKA!" I yelled to myself (translation: idiot! Why did I speak English? He's blonde, he's not from here! He's probably American! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!) (That was Portuguese by the way) "Ok, WHAT language was that? All I understood was 'baka'"he said, REALLY confused "Portuguese, now WHERE IS RAZUBERI? AND WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" I yelled, finally noticing I had really bloody gauze around my wound "oh right, my name is Ryou Shirogane, nice to meet you, and you are?" he said putting his hand out ready for a handshake "the name's, Bond, James Bond" "really?"He said sarcastically "no genius, its Cherry, Cherry Yoshizato" I said shaking his hand "now can you _**please **_tell me where Razuberi is?" "Oh your friend? She's over here" he said, helping me up and taking me upstairs and there, she was, running around chasing a little blonde girl who looked about 11 or 12 (omg! Another blonde!) Yup, that was Razuberi, always worrying you but even after a fatal wound, she's always ok, and then Razuberi saw me and stopped, then we sort of had a meet-and-greet.

Razuberi's P.O.V.

I introduced Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, and Keiichiro to cherry (you know since cherry already knew ZAKURO FUJIWARA and Ichigo...) and she likes them! *Mario voice* I HAVE MADE MORE FRIENDS FOR CHERRY! "Nice to eat-I mean, uh, meet you!" Cherry said to everyone, laughingly. Then we all cracked up. After we settled down, I noticed a blond guy leaning against the wall in the back. He looks very familiar... "Well, I'm going to get my tea." Minto said. Figures, she does look all snobby and stuff. "What is up with you and tea?" Ichigo asked, sounding annoyed. I looked back at the blond guy. He serious looks familiar but can't put my finger on it. Maybe have seen him in the park or something since he probably works here and all. "Whatcha looking at?" Cherry mocking said. I turned to look at her. "You are so weird and I was looking him because he looks familiar!" I snapped back. "Do you like him?" she said, swinging on her heels. "No! You know I hate blond guys!" I snapped back again, irritation showing itself in my words. "Ok, ok! Geez, I was just playing with you!" She said. "Do you know what his name is?" I asked. "Ryou Shirofane. Oh wait no I lied, its Shirogane! Gomen!" she said laughing at her joke. Then I suddenly saw fire, and then it left as quickly as it had come. "Razuberi? Are you ok?" cherry asked. "Oh yeah! Gomen." I said, must have been flashback. I have been getting a lot of those lately. But I don't remember my mom telling anything about a fire...

Cherry's P.O.V.:

WOW... Razuberi's acting weird...oh well, then Ichigo walked up to us and said "well, you know when you found out we were mews?" "And how I was stabbed after? Yeah I remember." Razuberi said, rubbing it in Ichigo's face, like it was her fault "GOMEN fricking NASAI! Anyway, Keiichiro took some of your blood to run some tests an-" "Whaaaatttttt?" I said, feeling something popping out of my head, so I looked at Razuberi who was staring at my head like some huge killer mosquito was on it "what?" I asked, then she handed me a small hand mirror and I looked at my head "AHHHHH BUNNY EARS! ICHIGO, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I screamed "like I said, keiichiro ran some tests and looks like you guys are the other mew mews!" "WHAAATTTT?" Razuberi screamed/asked. Fox ears popped out of her head I gave her the hand mirror "AHHHHHHH" "have you seen strange marks on your body?" Razuberi and I started checking everywhere I saw one on my hand it looked like bunny ears and a tail "I have one on my left hand!" I said "I don't have one so bye" Razuberi said.

Razuberi's P.O.V.:

I didn't see any 'weird mark' on my body so I'm NOT a mew! Thank god! But then again I did have fox ears...I almost trip over my shoe laces so I bend to tie them up. When I bent down to tie them, I saw a weird mark on top of left ankle. It's pink and looks like a fox tail and two small lines coming up to an angle opposite of each other. "Holy. Fricking. Crap." I murmured under my breath. It's true. I'm a mew. "Ichigo did you tell them?" I heard Keiichiro say in the background. I look over at and actually look at him. Then I saw some 10 year old blonde kid, a 13 year old dude that looks like keiichiro, and...Wait! I think I know where I've seen them before... but then I remembered the mew thing and started to give him the glare.

Keiichiro's P.O.V.:

"Yes!" Ichigo replied. I look at Razuberi, who is deep in thought but then snaps out of it and starts giving me the scariest Death Glare EVER! "You..." she said. This creeped me out more. "This is so awesome! Does this mean I get a cute outfit to go with it?" Cherry said. "Well, um, Ichigo!" I say turning to Ichigo for help. "Yep!" she says getting the point. "Awesome! Did you hear that Razuberi?" she says to Razuberi who has walked over here, she still giving me the Death Glare. "WHAT?" I finally scream. She looks at Cherry, who is waiting for an answer. "Oh yeah! Cool!" she said, completely changing her expression. "Leoploradon!" Cherry screamed out of nowhere. "What?" I ask. "She does that when she's excited." Ichigo explained. "Oh." I reply. What the heck is a Leoploradon? Her eyes started to get wider, "Charlieeeeeee...! We're on a bridge!" cherry said. Then she fainted, fortunately Ichigo and Razuberi caught her. "Razuberi?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes?"

"Did she have-?"

"I think so!"

"What happened here?" Shirogane asked from behind me. "I don't know!" I said. "She probably had happy crack." Razuberi explained. "Happy what?" Shirogane asked. "Happy crack, you idiot!" Razuberi said sounding annoyed. "What the hell is that?" ryou asked sounding very pissed off. "Happy crack is a noun; it is a mixture of kool-aid powder with sugar. Antonym sad crack. Sad Crack is a noun, it is water. Antonym happy crack. Happy cr-!" Razuberi covered Ichigo's mouth with her hand. "I think they got it. And also you sound like dictionary. I hate dictionaries!" she said.

Cherry's P.O.V.:

"Dictionaries are sorry excuses for books" I said my eyes still closed "Ahh when did you wake up?" Ichigo, Razuberi, keiichiro, and Shirogane said all in union "I never fainted" I said as I got up and opened my eyes "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?" Ichigo and Razuberi said "I like to scare people" I said "Cherry, did you have happy crack?" Razuberi asked "I have it EVERY FRICKING DAY!" "Oh god, how much?" Ichigo asked, worried "I don't know, maybe 5 cups?" I replied feeling the hyper-ness coming back ".god." Razuberi said "ummm can we change the subject?" ryou asked "NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU!" Razuberi screamed VERY annoyed "whatever" he replied rolling his eyes "GIRLY-MAN!" we screamed in union, he walked away and came back with orange and red dresses in his arms "put this on." He said flatly. "Why I don't want to wear that! Their too short!" Razuberi whined.

Razuberi P.O.V.:

"Right cherry? Where'd she go?" I looked around, but she was gone. A few second later Cherry came out from the back wearing the red uniform. Shirogane looked at her thoughtfully, "You look nice!" he complemented her, blushing. Whoa, grumpy guy is blushing, oooooooo! Hehehe someone's got little crush on Cherry! "Thank you!"She said admiring how the dress looks on her. "Now you see my point!" I tell Shirogane, who is still holding the orange dress. I do like orange... "Ok, I'll wear it!" I said taking the dress from his hands and went to the back of the cafe. After I finished putting it on I walked outside. It actually looks good and it's ORANGE! "Oh good your here," Shirogane said, "Ichigo where is masha?" Ichigo felt her pockets and took out her phone. Her pink puff cell phone decoration blow up and started floating. "Holy chizz!" cherry screamed. "What in the world?" I yelled when it open its mouth so wide that it was half as big as itself. Two gold things with hearts dropped out of its mouth and landed on Ichigo's hands, then she handed the two us. "What are these things?" asked Cherry, holding it as if it break any moment. "These," Shirogane explained, "are power pendants. They will help you transform into your mew selves." I looked thoughtfully at it. This is so weird! Yet so... familiar. The mew thing, it's like I've heard of it before... "Might as well try it out!" he urged. "What are we supposed to do?" I asked. "Here let me show you!" Ichigo said she took out her power pendant and yelled, "MEW MEW ICHIGO, METAMORPHO-SIS!" Then a light surrounded her and when it left she was in her mew self. "Ok," Cherry said, "MEW MEW ICHIGO, METAMORPHO-SIS!" "Ahhhhhh, Cherry. You're supposed to say your name..." Keiichiro explained, dumbfounded. "Oh..." Cherry said, blushing with embarrassment. "WOW!" I say. "Oh, like you knew what to do!" Cherry screamed at me. "Just transform!" Shirogane interrupted. "Ok! Gezz no need to be pushy!" I murmurmered under my breath.

"MEW MEW CHERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW RAZUBERI! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

A light surrounded me and I bent backwards. Then I stood on my hands and orange elbowlenth gloves that have no fingers appeared on my arms. After that in bounced off my hands and did back flip in the air while I did that a orange cropped corset and orange bubble skirt appeared on my body. I land safely on my feet and as soon as I do, orange high-heeled boots that go just above the ankle came out of thin air, like everything else. Then fox ears popped out of my head, again, and a fox tail popped out just above my butt. Then the light disappeared and I was back at the café. "Whoa! Now that was beastmode!" I say then I look at my outfit. It sooooooo cute!

Cherry's P.O.V.:

After I said those words, a light surrounded me instantly.

Then the light went away and the café reappeared. I looked down at my outfit. "Oooooooooooo! You guy's outfits are so kawaii!" Ichigo squealed. I look at Razuberi, who is also done with her transformation. She looks cute, too! "You do look nice, both of you." Shirogane said. I felt my cheeks get hot all the sudden. "Thank you!" Razuberi said before I could say anything. Finally I notice we are the only ones here.  
>"Where did everyone go?" I ask. "Home." Shirogane awenswered. "Can you please tell us how to transform back?" Razuberi said. "Just think about it!" keiichiro instructed. "Oh! Ok!" I say. Then I think about turning back and the Light comes back then fades taking our mew forms with it. Now we are in our maid dresses. "Good, well done!" Keiichiro said. "Here I bought some clothes for you guys for when you wake up." Ichigo said, handing us clothes. We went to the back and changed into them. "Craziest week ever!" Razuberi said with a yawn. "Yeah! Seriously who would have thought that we would become mews!" I said, making an effort not to hurt myself while taking the dress off. Razuberi changed into an orange plaid dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves, normal wash skinny jeans with brow cowgirl boots, and a jean vest (Malindura: I just love that outfit! Oh and this out is going to replace the one with the bubble bottom dress! Kish: GOD when do I come in? Kichi: SOON!) I put on a tight-fit black shirt with sleeves that go all the way to my elbows, a spaghetti strap tank top with a whole bunch of cherries all around it, red skinny jeans( Razuberi and I love skinny jeansssssssss!), black double belt with studs, and black platform boot that go all the way to my knees. Whoa, Ichigo did good! We walked out of the changing rooms and said thanks to Ichigo for buy us these clothes. "You're welcome!" she said proudly.<p>

Razuberi's P.O.V.:

"We should probably go now. Thanks for everything!" Cherry says after we had some cake that Keiichiro made. Then we left but I stopped dead on my tracks and gasped, "Cherry! We forgot to pay the rent!" I said with worry. "Oh no we're going get kicked out!" Cherry replied also worried. "What's wrong?" we heard ask from behind us. We turned around to find Ryou walking toward us. " oh hello again, Ryou-san! So if disturbed you..." Cherry replied. "We forgot to pay the rent for our apartment." I aweswered. "You guys live alone?" he asked very supprised. "Yeah. My parents bought an apartment for us here since they heard that there is better education here." Cherry said. "Hmm." he said thoughtfully. I wonder what he is thinking about...

"well, if you do get kicked out then you could stay here." he said. "You live here?" we asked at the same time. "Yeah..." he said staring off into space. "Wow, thats sooo manly!" I mumbled under my breath. "I can hear you!" he screamed at me, Cherry giggled. "anyway we should go and make sure that we didn't get kicked out." Cherry said. "'Kay 'kay!" I said smiling at her. "Stop that!" cherry said. "Okay." I replied and stop smiling. "Anyway see ya!" Cherry said and we turned around towards the gate.

Ryou's P.O.V.:

I watched them go out the gate then go to the left. I turned and headed towards the cafe, only to meet Keiichiro seating on one of the seats. Then he looked at and said, "Do you think she remembers us?" I stared back at him, "If she does, then she is really good at hidding it." I replied. "Who knew she would still be alive?" he said with a sad chuckle. I shrugged, and said, " Well, might as well go to sleep now." . "Yeah. we should." he replied. "See you in the morning." I said and went on my way to my room.

Malindura: sorry everyone who read this for taking so long...

Kichi: Hope you enjoyed though and please review!

Both: Bye!


End file.
